Inesperadamente Amor
by Naira Cruz
Summary: Edward e Bella, duas pessoas completamente opostas. Ele, o maior pegador de todos os tempos. Ela uma menina quase comportada. O que acontece quando ambos apostam com os amigos que um conseguiria conquistar o outro?
1. A festa

**Inesperadamente amor**

**Prefácio:**

Bella me odiava, isso me instigava. Tudo bem, ela até que era bonitinha, mas não fazia o meu tipo. Mulher pra mim tem que ser gostosa! Bella até despertava a minha curiosidade, mas nada que fizer eu parar pra olhá-la enquanto ela passava.

Mas eu ia ganhar a bendita aposta. Pode escrever o que eu estou falando.

Quem Edward Cullen pensa que é afinal?

Tudo bem então, ele é suuuper gostoso mais e dai?

Ele é rico também, mas de novo, e dai?

Não adianta ele vir me jogar todo o seu charme… Ele não vai conseguir!

Pode escrever o que eu estou falando.

**Capítulo 1. A festa- PDV Edward**

Eu ainda estava de ressaca pela noitada de ontem. Mas isso era comum, todo dia a mesma coisa, com uma diferença. A mulher que estava deitada ao meu lado hoje, não é a mesma de ontem.

Me levantei lentamente com a cabeça latejando, por que será que eu ainda não estava acostumado com isso? Observei a linda e gostosa mulher deitada na cama e sorri, eu era o pegador!

Fui até o banheiro e tomei uma ducha gelada, era o que eu estava precisando. Me enrolei na toalha e voltei para o quarto.

- Bom dia Edward. - A mulher deitada na cama me olhou.

- Bom dia Suzana. - Disse sorrindo torto.

- É Elizabeth. - Ela reclamou, ficando claramente de mal humor.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que você combina mais com Suzana. - Sabia nada. Eu não me lembrava nem o nome das minhas primas, ainda tinha que lembrar o nome da mulher, que eu só iria pegar uma única vez?

- O que vamos fazer hoje? - Ela perguntou manhosa, e eu olhei com cara de descrença. Como assim "O que vamos fazer hoje?" Ela vai para a casa dela, e eu vou ficar aqui na minha. Ainda há alguma dúvida?

- Bom, você eu não sei. Mas eu tenho que sair. - Disse sem querer ser rude, vai que eu encontro com ela novamente.

- Ah, bom, tudo bem então. Vou embora. - Ela pareceu estar ofendida. E eu com isso?

Não respondi mais nada e segui em direção a cozinha. Precisava de um bom café, vício que eu herdei do Brasil.

Coloquei a cafeteira para funcionar e caçei algo nos armários, me esquecendo completamente da Eli-alguma-coisa. Mas não demorou muito ela apareceu na minha frente, totalmente vestida. Tudo bem, era hora de dar tchau.

- Estou indo. - Ela disse meio sem graça. E eu lhe dei meu lindo e encantador sorriso torto.

- Tudo bem. Tchau e até mais, adorei a noite Eli.

- Er..Tchau. Até outro dia. - Ela disse meio sem graça e foi embora.

Eu peguei um pacote de salgadinho em um dos armários, enchi o copo de café e fui para a sala. Liguei o rádio, peguei o telefone e liguei para Jake.

-_ Fala ae Edward. -_ Jacob atendeu no primeiro toque.

- E ae, beleza? - Perguntei enquanto dava um gole no meu café.

- _Tudo na paz. O que foi?_

- Quero saber qual é a boa de hoje.

_- Acho que sua cabeça não está boa não Edward. O que foi, aquela loira gata afetou sua mente? _- Jake falou rindo.

- Ok, o que eu perdi? - Perguntei confuso. Dando um outro gole no café.

_- Cara, hoje é a despedida de solteiro do Quill. Esqueceu?_ - Ele perguntou meio incrédulo.

- Ih, é verdade. Tinha me esquecido completamente. Vai ser na casa dele mesmo não é?

- _Isso Edward. Esteja lá ás dez. Ah, você tem o telefone da quela gostosona da Jéssica?_

_-_ É, devo ter ele anotado em algum lugar. Quer que eu chame ela?

-_ Quero! Agora eu vou desligar, tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Até mais tarde._

_-_ Ok. Até mais tade.

Desliguei o telefone e terminei de tomar meu café. Coloquei o copo na pia e fui caçar algo para vestir. Queria dar uma volta na rua e admirar alguma gata, quem sabe até não levava ela pra festa.

Vesti uma bermuda cáqui e uma blusa pólo preta. Coloquei a carteira e o celular no bolso, passei os dedos no cabelo, desarrumando-os propositalmente, tranquei meu apartamento e desci.

Apertei o botão do elevador, e me lembrei de ligar para a tal Jéssica. Ela era a garota mais rodada que eu conhecia. Mas Jake adorava dar uns pegas nela de vez enquando. O elevador chegou, eu entrei e tirei o bendito celular do bolso, apertando o botão para a portaria com a mão livre.

Demorou algum tempo para que eu encontrasse o bendito número, já que tinham muitos nomes de mulheres na minha agenda. Assim que saí do prédio apertei a tecla send do celular.

- Alô. - Ela atendeu com aquela voz anazalada.

- Jéssica? É Edward, lembra de mim?

- Edward! - Ela deu um gritinho que me fez afastar o celular da orelha. - Claro que lembro de você. Tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo ótimo. Escuta, vai ter uma festa de despedida de um amigo meu hoje. Está afim de ir?

- Claro! É só me dizer onde vai ser. - Rapidamente passei-lhe o endereço de Quill. - Tudo bem, estarei lá ás dez horas.

- Ótimo, te vejo lá então.

- Tudo bem. Beijos.

- Tchau. - Disse desligando o celular logo em seguida. Eu nunca gostei muito do jeito oferecida dela. Mas Jake adorava, e me fazia sempre ligar pra ela, porque aquele cabeça oca sempre esquecia de pegar o número dela.

Passei o restante do dia sem realmente prestar atenção na hora, e voltei para casa ao anoitecer. Pensei na noitada de hoje. Eu tinha a vida que pedira a Deus! Tinha dinheiro, não precisava trabalhar, estava com uma mulher linda a cada dia. Enfim, não queira mais nada.

Me larguei no sofá enquanto procurava algum canal interessante. Não demorou cinco minutos, e eu ouvi tocarem a campainha. Meio relutante, me levantei e fui atender a porta. Eu precisava de uma empregada urgentemente, essa coisa de diarista não é muito legal.

- E aí irmãozinho! - Emmett, meu irmão mais novo, que era muito maior do que eu, entrou no apartamento e se jogou no meu sofá. - Beleza?

- Tudo ótimo. - Fechei a porta e me joguei no sofá ao lado do dele. - O que te traz aqui?

- Não tinha nada pra fazer em casa. Então vim aqui, pra gente jogar um pouco até dá a hora da bendita festa de despedida do Quill. Nem acredito que ele vai se casar.

- Nem eu mano. Ele era tão pegador quanto eu, você e Jake. E agora vai casar. Problema dele. - Eu disse e nós dois caimos na gargalhada. - Que tal uma pizza?

- Opa! Demorou. Estou com fome mesmo, faz meia hora que eu não como nada.

- Por isso que você é desse tamanho. E aquela morena de ontem? Boa?

- E pôe boa nisso. Pede logo a pizza cara! - Ele acabou de falar isso e a sua barriga roncou. Olhei para ele incrédulo e pedi a bendita pizza.

Jogamos até umas nove horas. Nós nos arrumamos, já que Emmett tinha algumas roupas aqui. Quando deu dez horas em ponto, nós fomos para a casa de Quill, cada um em seu carro porque se a noite fosse boa, eu voltaria com outra mulher gostosa para casa.

A casa do meu amigo não era muito longe da minha e em menos de vinte minutos nós chegamos. A música já estava alta, pela janela lateral, já dava para ver as luzes vermelhas. Ajeitei minha roupa, meu cabelo e entrei na casa.

Vi corpos esbeltos de mulheres dançando no meio da sala. A casa de Quill era grande o suficiente para caber umas 20 pessoas só na sala. Então até meia noite, a casa já estaria lotada de mulheres, prontas para caírem na minha lábia.

Passei pela sala e fui direto para a cozinha, precisa beber algo antes de começar a cantar as mulheres bonitas. Avistei Tânia, uma ex que não largava do meu pé, e passei bem longe dela. Assim que entrei na cozinha, avistei Quill e Jake em uma rodinha, tomando uma garrafa de tequila. Me aproximei deles.

- Edward! - Quill disse e nós nos cumprimentamos.

- É, amanhã você se enforca! - Disse rindo. - E eu cada dia passo mais longe do altar, essa vida não é para mim.

- Vai nessa Edward. Eu também pensava assim, até que Clair apareceu.

- Se apaixonar é para os fracos Quill, o lace é pegar e não se apegar.

- Nem vou discutir com você hoje Edward, estou muito feliz. Vamos curtir, toma aqui. - Quill me deu a garra de tequila, um pouco de sal e uma banda de limão.

Eu tomei sem hesitar. Falei com Jake, tomei mais alguns goles, peguei uma cerveja na geladeira e fui para a sala. Mulheres dançavam loucamente na improvisada pista de dança. E então eu senti uma mão na minha cintura, me virei para ver quem era, implorando para que não fosse Tânia.

- Oi Edward. - A voz anazalada de Jéssica era inconfundível. Eu sorri para ela, mesmo sem vontade, precisava ser social.

- Tudo bem Jéssica? - Perguntei sem realmente me importar.

- Tudo ótimo e com você? - Sua mão já estava em minha barriga, então eu desviei dela sem chamar muita atenção.

Foi então que eu reparei nas duas coisinhas que estavam atrás dela. Uma tinha os cabelos castanhos e ondulados soltos. A outra estava com o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, usava um óculos que a deixava com cara de nerd. Usava uma saia bege, uma blusa preta e a sandália da mesma cor da blusa. A de cabelos cacheados usava uma roupa menos séria. Estava em um vestido vermelho que ia um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma sandália e uma bolsa prata.

Apenas observei as duas e voltei minha atenção para Jéssica, que estava com um vestido rosa choque que ia até a metade das coxas, uma visível piriguete.

- Jake está na cozinha Jéssica, ele quer te ver. - Ela deu um sorriso um pouco amarelado e só então pareceu se dar conta das duas coisinhas atrás dela, que me olhavam de boca aberta.

- Ah! Já estava me esquecendo. Edward, essas são Bella e Angela. - Ela disse apontando respectivamente para a de vestido vermelho e para a menina que usava a estranha saia bege.

- Olá! - Disse enquato dava meu lindo e encantador sorriso torto, só para ouví-las suspirarem quando eu fui comprimentá-las com o os tradicionais dois beijinhos. - Fiquem a vontade. A casa é de vocês.

Disse isso e me enfiei no meio da multidão. Hoje eu iria curtir, e iria curtir muito!

**PDV Bella**

Acordei me sentindo estranhamente cansada

Tinha passado o dia todo trabalhando na loja dos Newton e meus músculos doíam de tanto descer e subir escadas… As prateleiras da loja eram altas demais

Levantei do meu beliche e analisei o quarto ao meu redor

A loja dos Newton não oferecia um salário muito bom, e eu não havia conseguido outro emprego (na verdade só conseguira esse nos Newton porque Mike Newton tinha uma estranha queda por mim) e tudo que eu podia pagar era um quarto na Republica Clearwater

Eu dividia meu quarto com Angela Weber e Jessica Stanley e me sentia sortuda por ter só elas duas como companheiras

Os únicos que tinham quartos só pra eles eram Seth e Leah Clearwater

Levantei-me a contragosto e fui tomar café antes de mais um dia de trabalho

Quando cheguei à cozinha Jessica falava ao telefone com alguém

-Tudo bem. Beijos

Levantei uma sobrancelha pra ela, conhecia muito bem aquele tom de voz de Jessica… Era a voz "para os homens"

-Edward Gostoso Cullen me chamou para uma festa! – Ela disse super animada, e depois fechou a cara diante de minha expressão de "E dai?"

-Você não entende esse tipo de coisas Isabella… É por isso que ninguém te quer!

Nossa… Essa doeu

-Não é verdade! – Protestei e Jessica riu sarcástica

-Haa sim… Mike Newton te quer… Isso é que é homem! Vai na fé amiga! – E saiu da cozinha me deixando boquiaberta

Sentei-me na mesa decidida a não pensar nas palavras de Jessica

Não era verdade que ninguém me queria, eu é que não queria ninguém (ok ok… Talvez nem tanto assim) mas de qualquer maneira era melhor do que ser como a Jessica

Edward Cullen parecia ser o sonho de consumo de toda garota de Forks, e Seth sonhava em ser como ele, mas na verdade eu nunca o havia visto

Aposto meu único vestido Armani que ele não era tudo isso!

Terminei de tomar uma xícara de leite ( a única coisa que tinha na geladeira) e fui para o trabalho

Mike me recebeu entusiasmado como sempre

Jessica tinha razão… Eu estava muito, muito mau!

As horas de tédio se arrastaram, ate que finalmente eu cheguei em casa

Entrei no meu quarto desejando cair da cama e não levantar nunca mais, mas quando entrei no meu quarto quase tive um ataque

Jessica havia espalhado roupas, vestidos e maquiagens por toda parte, e Angela estava chorando baixinho em um canto

-O que esta havendo aqui?

Angela se apressou em falar

-Bella socorro… A Jess quer me levar em uma festa

Eu olhei para Jessica incrédula

-Como pode querer fazer isso com a Ang?

Jessica deu um sorriso assustador

-Não se preocupe Bella… Você também vai – E apontou para uma roupa em cima da minha cama

Angela sorriu

-Pelo menos a mim ela não vestiu, eu escolhi sozinha- E apontou toda orgulhosa para uma saia bege ridícula

Jessica fez uma cara de nojo

-Porque se eu tivesse nunca usuária essa saia do tempo da vovó

Não consegui não defender Angela

-Jessica… Pelo menos nenhum carro vai parar a Ang e perguntar quanto é o programa!

Angela sorriu e Jessica fez cara feia

-Se veste e cale a boca Swan.

-Edward Cullen vai estar nessa tal festa? – Perguntei enquanto me vestia

Jess suspirou

-Sim!

Angela também nunca o havia visto, de modo que assim como eu, não se deixou impressionar

Terminamos de nos arrumar e tomamos um taxi

Quando paramos do lado de fora da casa não pude evitar de ficar boquiaberta

-Nossa! Isso é uma casa?

-Querida… Você não viu o quarto!- Respondeu Jessica e eu nem queria pensar em que circunstancias ela havia visto o quarto!

Nos entramos na casa e Jessica não parava de olhar para os lados, por fim encontrou o que procurava e nos apontou

-Vejam!

Olhei na direção que ela mostrava e me deparei com um Deus Grego de olhos verdes

Jessica foi ate ele e nos a seguimos

Por favor, por favor,por favor, que esse não seja…

-Oi Edward!-Jessica cumprimentou

Dei um suspiro infeliz

-Tudo bem Jessica?- Ele a cumprimentou com um sorriso

-Tudo ótimo e com você?

Meu deus…Ela estava mesmo passando a mão na barriga dele?

Edward se desvencilhou dela

-Jake esta na cozinha Jessica, ele quer te ver!

Ela deu um sorriso sem graça e se lembrou que eu e Angela existíamos

-Ah!Já estava me , essas são Bella e Angela.

-Olá- Ele disse nos lançando um sorriso matador- Fiquem a vontade.A casa é de vocês

E dizendo isso ele saiu

Soltei outro suspiro infeliz

Adeus vestido Armani…Vou sentir sua falta!


	2. Continuação

**Edward PDV**

A festa de Quill estava lotada de mulheres lindas. Rapidamente eu me enfiei no meio da multidão e comecei a dançar. Não demorou muito para que fizessem um dorinha a minha volta, eu era FODA!

Abri os botões da minha camisa, e deixei meu lindo corpo escultural a mostra, era hora da caçada, precisava pegar uma mulher pra festa começar a ficar boa.

Não demorou muito e eu ouvi os gritinhos abafados, eu estava arrasando, isso era fato. comecei a dançar sensualmente e então senti uma mão nas minhas costas.

- Desse jeito você me mata Edward. - Não precisei de dois segundos pra reconhecer a voz. Respirei fundo e me virei, encarando Tânia. - Você me deixa louca sabia?

- É? Essa não foi minha intenção, te juro. - Falei secamente. Tânia era boa para dar uns pegas, mas bastava dá um beijo nela, para que ela não saísse mais de perto de mim. Eu odiava isso.

- Nossa Edward, não precisa falar assim comigo. - Ela disse um pouco ressentida. E daí?

- Ok, agora deixa eu passar. - Disse enquanto saía de perto dela.

Nem olhei para trás. Voltei para a cozinha e vi a cena mais deprimente da minha vida, não que eu já não tenha visto essa cena várias outras vezes.

Jake estava agarrado com a oferecida da Jéssica. Ela estava sentada no balcão, e ele entre as suas pernas, eles estavam enlaçados, e nem se deram conta da minha chegada. Melhor assim. Peguei outra cerveja na geladeira e saí a procura de Emmett. Não demorou muito, já que ele era o dobro do meu tamanho.

Ele estava dançando em cima de um balcão, com várias mulheres ao seu redor, todas gritando histéricamente. Esse era o meu irmão. Ele sorri para mim e apontou a cabeça para alguém no canto da parede. Ela usava um vetido lilás que terminava um pouco acima do joelho, e tinha um enorme decote na parte do busto. Eu quase babei.

Não pensei duas vezes e fui em sua direção, ela estava conversando com outra menina, que não era tão bonita como ela, mas dava para o gasto. Se desse, pegaria as duas.

- Oi. - Falei com minha voz sexy no seu ouvido. Ela se assustou. - Desculpa, não queria te assustar.

- Sem problemas. - Ela disse sorrindo.

- Edward Cullen. - Disse enquanto sorria para ela.

- Lauren. - Ela disse e eu lhe dei dois beijinhos.

- Nome bonito. Então, está gostando da festa? - Disse enquanto me aproxima um pouco mais dela.

- Sim, está ótima. E os homens então? São de tirar o fôlego. - Eu ri ao ouvir as palavras dela.

- É mesmo? - Eu já estava a centímetros dela, pronto para o ataque.

- Claro. Você então. Sabia que é lindo? - Ela disse encurtando a distância entre nós.

- Muito obrigado, você também é linda. - Ela sorriu, passou por mim e encostou na parede.

- É mesmo? Então vem cá.

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes. Em menos de um segundo nós já estávamos nos beijando loucamente.

E como ela beijava bem. Suas mãos não ficaram paradas em nenhum minutos. Foi um beijo longo e intenso, e depois disso, cada um foi para o seu lado.

Quando me virei, dei de cara com a coisinha de vestido vermelho. Ela se assustou e deu um passo para trás, tropessando em alguns fios que estavam no chão. Ela teria levado um belo tombo se o meu reflexo não fosse tão bom. Consegui impedí-la de cair.

- Er... Obrigada. - Ela disse, ficando nitidamente corada.

- De nada, só tome mais cuidado.

- Hum, você por acaso sabe da Jéssica? - Ela perguntou sem graça. Ela não parecia confortável na quela festa.

- Da última vez que eu vi, estava estava na cozinha, se agarrando com o Jake.

- Ah, já procurei mas não achei.

- Então ele deve estar em um dos quartos lá em cima. - Percebi que ela ficou mais corada do que antes, será que isso era possível?

- Bom, uma hora ela aparece. Obrigada. - Ela disse, e então foi ao encontro da outra que estava com a estranha saia bege.

Dei umas voltas a mais pela festa e a cada volta, eu pega umas duas ou três. Aquela festa estava para mim. Sorri quando perdi a conta de quantas mulheres eu já havia beijado, e ainda não era nem meia noite. Emmett sumiu, e eu deduzi que estive com alguma mulher pelos quartos.

Continuei dançando e pegando as mulhes mais lindas da festa, loiras, morenas, ruivas. Mas eu queria mais. Até Tânia eu catei. E depois eu dei uma sumida, para ela não me enchar e não ficar no meu pé.

Eu estava curtindo loucamente. Vira e mexe eu via as duas coisinhas com cara de preocupada, ou coisa do gênero. Mas quem disse que eu estava me importando.

Depois que a vigésima garrafa de cerveja havia acabado, eu segui em direção a cozinha para pegar outra, então alguém esbarrou em mim.

- Desculpa. - A coisinha de vestido vermelho falou.

- Ah, tudo bem. Disse enquanto tentava me desvencilhar dela e ir até a cozinha.

- Me responde uma coisa? - Ela perguntou com um tom intrigado.

- Hum... se eu puder.

- Você não acha errado ser o "pegador"? - Ela me perguntou isso fazendo aspas no ar. Eu olhei para ela incrédulo.

- Como assim?

- Assim. Você já pegou pelo menos, mais da metade dessas mulheres da festa. Acha isso certo? - Seu tom já havia mudado para acusação.

- Eu sou assim, e o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Nada, eu só acho errado. Mas você pode ficar aí pegando todas e dando uma de bambambam... eu não tenho nada a ver com isso mesmo. - Ela disse dando de ombro e saindo de perto de mim.

Quem essa coisinha acha que eu era pra falar desse jeito comigo? Fiquei parados alguns segundos.

- O que foi maninho? - Emmett falou.

- Umazinha aí que veio me dizer que estava errado eu me dar bem.

- Como assim?

- Ah, ela dissa que não era certo eu pegar tantas mulheres em uma noite. Vê se pode? Ela acha que é quem?

- Ah, relaxa Ed. Vai ver foi alguma que você não pegou, e está se sentindo rejeitada.

- É, deve ser isso. - Disse e segui em direção a cozinha.

O restante da noite foi ótima. Peguei mais um monte de mulheres, e inclusive uma delas foi comigo para a minha casa. A tal de Laura, do vestido lilás.

**Bella PDV**

Fiquei olhando enquando Edward Cullen ia para o meio da pista dançar

Ele achava que estava abafando, mas eu achei sua exibição um tanto quanto ridícula

-Com licença meninas – Pediu Jess – Mas tenho que ir procurar o Jake.

Eu e Angela nos sentamos em um canto afastado e ficamos só olhando pras pessoas

-Isso é tão chato! Eu jamais gostei de festas! – Disse Angela irritada

Eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça!

Olhei pra Angela preocupada

Eu não era como Jessica fanática por aparência, mas…

-Vou procurar a Jess.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu sai

Fui até a cozinha, mas Jessica não estava lá, então comecei a andar pela casa a sua procura

Edward Cullen surgiu do nada

Eu tropecei, e já estava vendo o tamanho da queda quando ele me segurou

-Er… Obrigada! – Disse envergonhada do tombo

-De nada, só tome mais cuidado

-Hm, você por acaso sabe da Jessica?

-Da ultima vez que a vi, estava na cozinha, se agarrando com o Jake.

Tentei não demonstrar meu nojo

-Ah, já procurei lá, mas não achei

-Então ela deve estar em um dos quartos lá em cima

Eu nem queria imaginar isso

-Bom, uma hora ela

Sai para falar com Angela, mas antes trombei em uma coisinha miúda que estava mais ou menos escondida em um canto

-Desculpe

A coisinha sorriu

-Não faz mal. Mas fale baixo, Edward não pode me ver aqui!

Fitei-a curiosa

Ela riu

-Meu nome é Alice. Alice Cullen, e estou tentando arranjar alguma coisa para chantagear Edward. Minha mãe não exatamente gosta quando meus irmãos dão esse tipo de festa - Ela piscou

-Você é ima de Edward?

Ela fez que sim

-E de Emmett também. O grandão que estava com ele

Assenti. Eu já o tinha visto

Alice olhou pra mim de forma especulativa

-Sabe eu adoraria dizer ao Edward o quanto ele está sendo estúpido pegando todas, mas eu não posso, mas se você disser te dou dez dólares

Eu sorri, e aproveitei que Edward estava indo até a cozinha e fui até ele

-Observe – Disse pra Alice

Eu esbarrei nele

-Desculpe.

-Ah, tudo bem.

Ele tentou sair, mas eu o interrompi

-Me responde uma coisa?

-Hm… Se eu puder

-Você não acha errado ser "o pegador"? – Fiz aspas no ar e ele me olhou incrédulo

Pude ver Alice dar um sorriso de onde estava

-Como assim?

-Assim. Você já pegou pelo menos, mais da metade dessas mulheres da festa. Acha isso certo?

-Eu sou assim, e o que você tem a ver com isso?

Tenho dez dólares a ver com isso

-Nada. Eu só acho errado. Mas você pode ficar ai pegando todas e dando uma de bambambam… Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso mesmo

Fui ate Alice

-Garota eu nunca o vi fazer uma cara dessas. Você mais que mereceu

Eu sorri e recebi o dinheiro

Alice pegou uma maquina fotográfica

-Agora esta na hora de eu fazer um pouco de dinheiro pra mim

E saiu com um sorriso diabólico

O resto da festa prosseguiu de mesmo modo, e a cada hora Edward Cullen estava com uma mulher diferente

Imaginei que Jessica não iria pra casa tão cedo, e procurei Angela para irmos embora

Na saída Alice me parou

-Hey!

Eu me virei

-Aqui está meu telefone – Ela disse me entregando um pedaço de papel – Me ligue qualquer dia desses

Eu sorri e assenti

Enquanto saia, tive a sensação de que acaba de fazer uma nova grande amiga.


End file.
